Falling Into a Lie
by Ergelina
Summary: When Sakura Mieko was in the eight grade, she confessed to the infamous Hitachiin Kaoru, only to fall into a cruel trick played by the twins, and now, when they're all in the high school, the trio meets again due to Kyouya demanding the twins to get her become their professional photographer for the host club, however, Mieko wants to have nothing do to with the twins. (Slight AU.)


Ouran High School Host Club

**Falling into a Lie**

**Description:**

When Sakura Mieko was in the eight grade, she confessed to the infamous Hitachiin Kaoru, only to fall into a cruel trick played by the twins, and now, when they're all in the high school, the trio meets again due to Kyouya demanding the twins to get her become their professional photographer for the host club, however, Mieko wants to have nothing to do with both Hitachiin twins and since Tamaki is Tamaki, he can't let this go without a little meddling.

**Chapter 1:**The Window to the Past

_She fidgeted, impatiently waiting for Hitachiin Kaoru so that this would finally be done. Golden opaz eyes kept nervously glancing around the backyard's pillars and hallway, searching for any signs of the one she was supposed to confess to – Hitachiin Kaoru (cue the internal squealing and a frantic heart-beat of excitement)._

_Mieko swallowed, starting to play with her golden locks to forget her fear of being rejected, keeping an eye out for the boy as well as trying to think of what she was supposed to tell him, when he did arrive to the requested spot. The whole idea of confessing had sounded so simple, and yet, when it came down to it – Mieko was in a dead end. She's never confessed to anyone, at least not out open where anybody could see here – well, that is if they happened to walk by which she doubted._

"_You called?" _

_She almost jumped at the suddenly appeared Hitachiin Kaoru, wondering where on Earth had he come from as she had kept her eye out for him on all exists. There he was, standing there with one hand pocketed, holding the love letter Mieko had stayed up late writing it, and watching her with something akin to weariness, loath and nonchalance, although, Mieko supposed that she might be over thinking it considering that's how they always looked. Then again, for her, that was his charm. _

_So, what if she had a different kind of preference of boys – she liked him, so deal with it._

_None of her friends understood what was so charming about the twin, or in either of them. They were often described as too cold and frighteningly icy nonchalant towards others._

"_Um, you're...Kaoru-kun, right?" _

_Her voice was shy and mixed with an odd emotion that the wrong Hitachiin twin couldn't put his finger on it, not even as he turned his previously kind expression into that of a cocky and conceited one, expecting to find something amusing and worth of his time. Unlike this girl, whose name he hadn't bothered to learn, Hikaru knew exactly what was in store for her. _

_Humiliation. _

_Nothing more or less, he wasn't going to give her a special treatment just because she was a girl._

"_I'm sorry, but Kaoru couldn't come," Hikaru spoke, noticing how her eyes (which were of the same color as his and Kaoru's) flickered with a disappointment, however, his voice showed no signs of sincerity. Something, which she seemed to have picked up a little if her blink didn't indicate it._

"_I-I see," her eyes were cast on the ground, shifting on her spot uncomfortably. _

_Mieko was already condemning herself to the deepest pits of hell, dreading the end of their conversation as she had heard some rumors that concerned any romantic sort of confession made towards the Hitachiin Twins. _

_Inwardly Hikaru scoffed, deeming the girl as a wimp and a waste of their time, while outwardly his lips turned into a smirk._

"_But, won't I be enough to replace Kaoru?" Her eyes snapped up at his words, as big as plates and showing clear a sign of surprise. It was clear that she hadn't expected him to say it, none of those girls ever did. Hikaru approached her, touching her golden locks delicately as to add a show to his words, while lowering his body enough that he appeared to be leaning in to kiss her. "Kaoru's not interested in you, but I am – would you like to go out with me, instead of Kaoru?" _

_Mieko blinked, then twice and thrice. _

_She had to bit her tongue to keep herself from doing something strange, when the Hitachiin twin she wasn't interested in, playfully kissed her hair. Mieko knew that her face must be tomato red due to blushing, making her to curse herself for allowing her hormones to run wild like that. It was a fact that both Hikaru and Kaoru were identical, so it wouldn't be much of difference if she were to say yes, other than the fact of them being completely two different people inside. _

_She should know that better than anyone else._

"_Um," then, again – there was a reason she was confessing to one of the Hitachiin twin and not both of them. In the end, it didn't matter which one it was, she just had to get one of them to say yes. "I-If it's okay with you..."_

_And that's when Mieko should've remembered the rumors of the nasty trick the twins play on girls, who fall into their trap. Hikaru released her hair as if he had been slapped, stepping away from her in disgust before calling for his brother, who apparently had been hiding behind one of the nearby pillars. Mieko blinked. _

"_She says I'd be okay as well, Kaoru," Hikaru spoke with a shrug, and a tone of anger and disappointment in his voice. She could see the way how Kaoru's face looked dark as he looked at her, face showing the hurt, sadness and disappointment he felt at her words. Mieko grimaced, clenching her fists and damning her idiocy of ever planning on confessing to the hell._

"_I heard that full and clearly," she shivered at the way how cold and uncaring their voices sounded, briefly forgetting that it was she who was rejected. _

_Not just rejected, but tricked. _

"_You – you tricked me? Why?!" The words were out of her mouth, before Mieko could control it, causing both brothers to look at her with looks of disgust and loath. "That's mean -!" _

"_You're the one, who's being mean and cruel," Hikaru spoke up, holding up her love letter, before tearing it into pieces with a few harsh moves, his golden brown eyes were as cold as ice; Mieko felt like her heart was torn into pieces just like the letter. "Saying things how both of us is good for you, when originally you were here for Kaoru, not me." _

A pair of golden brown eyes snapped open, sweat running down my spine and neck as I blankly stared at the dark and shadowed ceiling of my bedroom. I groaned, slapping a hand over my face, wondering what had brought _that _memory out from it's deepest depth of hell I call my mind. It's not like I had done anything that would've warranted such a flashback from a far away past.

Whatever the reason was, I wasn't allowed to wonder on it for much longer as the door was slammed open with a bang, shortly followed by a woman's loud voice.

"Get _up, _Mieko-sama!" I glared at the old woman, who should've long retired from her job as a head-maid for Sakura family, as she pulled the curtains away thus allowing rays of sunlight to escape into my previously dark room.

For a fifty-something years old bat, she could move unpredictably fast and well, often making you to stare after the dust she leaves behind while storming away or towards you. Sui and I often joke how she's a devil in disguise, mostly because of the way how strict she was with us.

I let out a several of curses, some of them in English that I had picked up from my favourite books and movies, instantly earning a hawk glare and some kind of strange object being thrown at me as a retaliation.

"Such words are not meant to escape from your lips, Mieko-sama," the old bat reminded me for who knows how many times as she glared at me, who _still _lay in bed. "And _get up_!"

"Do you really have to _shriek _that every single time, you enter my room, Manra-san?" I pretended to be cleaning my ear as her voice, briefly, had broken my eardrums.

"Of course, I do," the damn woman was now marching over to my wardrobe before pulling out that _thing _known as Ouran High School's uniform for girls. "How else would you wake up before afternoon hours?" She threw the yellow dress onto the queen-sized bed, making me to glare at it with distaste.

Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against the color yellow or the dress itself – what _I _cared about, at the moment, was the fact it reminded me of early school hours and that Manra-san was expecting me to get up before resorting to a drastic measure. Such as bellowing for Kin to bring an icy cold water bucket in order to get me out of the bed, _yes. _She's done it before _and _will do it, again, if I disobey her.

Against my will, including better judgement I threw the blanket off of me and dragged myself towards the bathroom. The memory of the twins, with whom I've never spoken again after that incident, was still fresh in my mind.

I guess that it was from that moment, when I really started to _loathe _Sui, even though he's my idiot of a younger brother.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ootori Kyoya was many things, but he certainly wasn't an incompetent vice president of the host club was running with Suou Tamaki. His dark eyes flickered through the pictures made by a pure amateurs, attempting to find ones that he could actually use for fan merchandise for clients. So far, he had gotten only a rare few pictures that could be used in it.

His mood was threatening to fall, when he started to think of the amount of money Host Club would be losing due to the shitty pictures he'd received earlier. Kyouya wondered why he had even gone through the troubles to get those pictures or how the owners could be happy with their qualities and outcome.

Throwing the pictures back into the envelope and onto the table, he started to look for a somewhat professional photographers or for students, who were related to someone with a good artistic view and aim. It was a necessity for the Host Club to have all of their fan merchandise goods to be in a top quality and value for the amount of money he sold them. They simply couldn't sell faulty things to their loyal customers, not a chance in hell.

Kyouya could feel that his fellow club members had taken a notice of his sudden drop in the mood, including how furiously the youngest Ootori heir was typing into his laptop in search of a good photographer. One that wouldn't cost too much, and yet, could produce much better pictures than previous ones. The twins were whisper-shouting how Kyouya had been possessed by a devil, remarking how he's surrounded by a dark aura or it might just be them. Tamaki was cowering a few tables away, too afraid to actually approach him and the rest...well, they were just being them. Haruhi was attempting to complete some homework, Honey-senpai was devouring cake after cake and Mori-senpai...Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

For once, Mori-senpai was nowhere in sight, something that didn't seem to bother Honey-senpai or others.

Just as he thought that, a picture popped up on the screen, gaining Kyouya's attention.

_Interesting, _perhaps he could use this as his chance to get several of things to move into where they were supposed to be in. His eyes glanced back at the blissfully eating Honey-senpai, who just happened to be looking at his direction and smiled, obliviously. It was also at that moment, when Mori-senpai decided to make his appearance a few minutes before the Host Club would be opened for the clients.

Ootori Kyouya's eyes fell back at his screen, staring at the face he had heard of, however, hadn't had a chance to meet with, yet.

_Truly an interesting coincidence._


End file.
